Re: Becoming A Hero From Zero
by SugoiMasta'69
Summary: Natsuki Subaru was an 18-year-old NEET. One day on his way back home from a convenience store, he spots a fire at his house and rushes inside only to get killed by the archbishop of Sloth. Yet, instead of dying, he woke up in front of a doctor telling him that he's quirkless. Slowly realizing what his quirk is, Subaru regrets ever wishing for a quirk.


**AU NOTE:** **So, yeah, I got this idea. Might continue it, might not. Idk, seems pretty fun. Tokyo Ghoul x BnHa is abandoned though (not enough inspiration tbh), so if anyone wants to adopt it feel free to tell me.**

 **Warning: I nearly don't proofread if at all and just write this on the go without any outline written down, so don't be disappointed if there are plot holes, grammar errors, etc. If you point them out I might fix them, or might undo them by intergrating something into the plot. Who knows.**

* * *

Natsuki Subaru never was the brightest. He dreamed and spoke big, yet had no power to back it up. He always imagined what his quirk would be like when he was small. Would it be like his father's that resembled that of the od superhero from comics called Superman? Or would it be like his mother's, which allowed her to move objects without touching them? Or perhaps, a mix or both? He couldn't wait to know!

"I'm sorry to tell you madam, but… Your son is quirkless."

His world came crashing down when the doctor in front of them said such words. Surely, it must have been a mistake. Even though he was so small at the age of four, he still knew what such words meant. He could never become a hero.

Due to the shock, he never said a word until they got home that day.

Subaru remembers crying a lot, the only person comforting him being his mother, as his father was too busy being what Subaru dreamed of. Perhaps, he was disappointed to be the father of such a failure - Subaru secretly thought.

With time, Subaru finally gave up on his dream after being bullied by his childhood friend "Kacchan" and several other students at his school. He was only 14 when he dropped out of school and became a shut-in, the words from his previous friend hurting him too much for him to be able to bear.

"Go jump off and die or something, you quirkless piece of crap!"

Why… Why did God have such hatred against him? Subaru thought as he cried himself to sleep.

Now, an eighteen years old shut-in without an education and jobless, he was what someone could call a NEET. He rarely went outside, even going as far as to only exercise inside his house. Why did he exercise? Because that was his father's conditions on letting him stay the way he was.

 _I wonder why that old man wants me to exercise so much… It's not like it'll help me in any way._ Subaru grumbled to himself in his mind as he waited for the lights to become green, so he could walk over the passageway. As he waited among several other people with a plastic bag in his hand, he swore that cracks appeared in his vision if for a moment.

 _What the hell?_ He blinked several times, scratched his eyes and looked around but didn't see anything else. _Musst be my imagination._ He thought and walked across, the lights having gone green. As he walked past, he couldn't help but smile at his plans for the rest of the night. _Man I can't wait to get home and play that game again!_

He nerded over the game he had been playing recently as he made his way home. As he passed by the street filled with houses, which was near his home, he spotted smoke in the air. He came back to reality and narrowed his eyes, staring at the hill before realizing that the smoke was coming from near his house.

 _Shit, I better hurry up and make sure that they're safe._ He thought and started to run. The closer he got, the more he could see. Yet, he didn't want to believe it. Why, out of all times and places, would there be a fire at his house? It didn't make any sense. He just hoped that one of his parents messed something up and it was all an accident.

"Excuse me!" He apologized as he made his way through the crowd, receiving warnings from his fellow neighbors in response.

"Subaru, thank god you came!" A young blond woman dressed in a maid outfit expressed her relief.

"Frederica! What happened here? Are my parents okay?" He asked hastily, anxious to know the answer.

"I, I don't know! I was sent out to buy groceries and supplies in the city by your father and when I came back it was like this… I've already called for help, but your father doesn't seem to answer… I don't know what's going on Subaru."

"Damn it all!" Subaru expressed his frustration at the situation, startling Frederica. "Ah sorry about that, I'm just confused… How could mom possibly make an accident like this… Wait." His eyes widened as he came to the realization of something. He looked slowly over at the blond maid and asked with a shivering voice. "Is mom still inside?"

"..." The maid looked ashamed downwards and stared at the floor in silence.

"Frederica - "

"I don't know, okay?!" She snapped at him. "She was inside before I left, but I don't know, maybe she went out or something!" Frederica cried, tears spilling out. "I know it's hopeful, but I wish that - " She stopped talking when Subaru ran towards the house entrance. "Wait, Subaru!" She tried to go after him, but was restrained the other neighbors, who tried to go after Subaru but gave up after he entered successfully.

"SUBARU!"

He entered the building, ignoring the people calling out to him. He had to save his mom, there was no way he could let her die. There was no way, there was no way, there was -

"No way…" He fell on his knees as soon as he entered the kitchen. There his mother's corpse laid naked on burning table. Decapitated, raped, he could only imagine what they had done to them. But more importantly was who? Who could do such horrible things to his mother? And why? Why did she have to suffer? "I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry." He sobbed and cried as he held his head down with his hands.

Slowly, but surely, he started to hear an unknown but wicked laugh. He turned towards the laugh and saw a man wearing a robe. But it wasn't just any robe, it was the robe that represented a member of the cult - it represented the Archbishop of Sloth. Having read about the cult back in his younger days, Subaru instantly knew that the man was responsible for his mother's torture and death.

"ARGH!" Subaru stood up and ran towards the man, but stopped when he suddenly couldn't move. He struggled to move, but nothing happened. His whole body was paralyzed, struggling to get free from the authority of Sloth. He gritted his teeth in anger and started to curse at the man, who had recently noticed Subaru's feeble presence.

"Ah how beautiful, how wonderful!" The man cheered in a crazed manner with a wicked grin. His arms stretched to each side as if to welcome Subaru into an embrace. "A boy, a young powerless boy rushes through the crowd, enters the inferno and tries his best to save his mother! Only to realize that his efforts were for naught, as such he succumbs to despair!" The man started to bite his fingers in excitement as figures appeared behind him wearing similar robes. "Love, yes this is love! We must repay love with love equally!" He laughed and laughed, somehow managing to cry at the same time.

"Why…" Subaru could barely speak. "Why are you doing this?!" Yet, he screamed at the top of his lungs, surprising Sloth.

"Ara? Ah, you're still here… of course. It is my slothness that allowed you to witness such a sight. Thus, you are bound to direct your anger at me. How could I ever forget?" The man spoke to himself, realizing his _mistake_. He motioned to the robed figures to clean up and turned towards Subaru again.

"Now let's see, what should I do with you?" Sloth asked Subaru and let go of most of Subaru's body, except for the grasp on the boy's neck. He used his unseen hand to lift him up in the air and started to slowly strangle him. "Hmm, I wonder indeed. Should I make an spectacle of you, so your dear father can suffer even greater or should I perhaps make you one of us?" Sloth grinned widely and took Subaru in front of his face. Ignoring the boy's curses, he tilted his head with a crack and continued speaking. "I think that the former would fit you best though, isn't that right my beloved gospel?"

He took out a gospel out of his robe and flipped through a few pages until it arrived at the last entry. "Ah of course, of course, my witch! How could I not see this answer before?! It must be my slothness that has caused this! I must hurry and be diligent!" The man looked all over the place as he spoke, moving his hands violently as well. Until they finally came to a stop and pointed towards Subaru, who was becoming unconscious.

"But even so, there's no way that I could be like you." The man grinned as he made strangling gestures with his hands, ordering his authority to strangle the boy even further.

"S - stop!" Subaru grasped after his neck, trying to get free and failing endlessly.

"Heh, you truly are… "

A crack echoed the room.

"You're truly slothful, Natsuki Subaru."


End file.
